The Sock Drawer
by sfscarlet
Summary: Gus has cold feet and borrows Brian's socks.


The Sock Drawer

"Dad, can I borrow a pair of socks? All of mine are in the wash."

"Gus. What have I told you about borrowing my clothes?"

"I know, I know. You don't borrow Armani and Prada. I get it, but Dad, it's the middle of winter and my feet are cold."

Brian lifted his eyes toward the ceiling. "Go ahead, but be sure to wash them before you put them back. The last thing I need on my feet is a pair of your dirty socks."

"Thanks, Dad." Gus went into the bedroom and opened the sock drawer. On top of the socks was a jewelry box. Gus opened it, gasping at what he saw.

Rushing out to the living room, Gus stood in front of Brian, waving the box in front of him. "Dad, what the hell is this?"

"Wedding bands. I would think you would recognize them. You have watched enough TV to know what they look like."

"I know they are wedding bands, but what are they doing in your sock drawer?"

"They're mine."

"Dad! Stop being so obtuse. If you have wedding bands, why are they in your sock drawer?"

Brian pinched the space between his eyes. "Long story, Sonny Boy."

Gus glanced at the clock. "It's only 6:00. The night is young." Gus looked at his dad. "I'm waiting and getting old here."

"I bought them for my wedding."

"You and Justin were going to get married?" Gus sat down on the couch, motioning for Brian to join him. Gus scrunched his face. "I was going to be the ring bearer. I remember. What happened?"

Brian opened the box holding the rings and smiled. Justin chose that moment to walk into the living room.

"Hey guys. What's up? It's really cold out there. I think I'm going to borrow a pair of your socks, Bri. My feet are freezing."

Gus laughed.

"It's not funny, Gus. When my feet get cold, the rest of me gets cold too, and then I have a hell of a time getting warm. Brian has the warmest socks ever; they should be, they cost $25.00 a pair. I think they made them from Prada-bred sheep or some such nonsense. Whatever. But when my feet are cold, Brian's socks will be my choice.

"Go ahead, Justin. My socks seem to be the clothing of choice tonight." Brian grinned as he sat down on the couch.

Justin went into their bedroom and grabbed a pair of warm socks. After he put them on, he came back out to the living room. "There. That's better. I can feel the warmth already." Justin looked at Gus and Brian sitting on the couch. "What's up? Brian, that smile of yours is scary."

"Dad was just getting ready to tell me about the rings in his sock drawer."

"What rings? I don't remember seeing any rings in your sock drawer?"

"That's because they are usually at the bottom of the drawer, but some people don't know how to do their laundry, and apparently need to color coordinate borrowed socks."

Justin grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and a soda for Gus, then joined his small family in the living room. "This conversation is getting more and more confusing. Want to start at the beginning? I seemed to have come in the middle."

"Simple, Jus. I needed socks as all mine were in the laundry. I asked Dad to borrow some of his. I went into the sock drawer and found the ring box, asking Dad where they came from. You came in and told Dad your feet were cold and were borrowing some of his socks. That's what's so funny."

"Okay. So we both like your overly expensive socks. But why are there rings in your sock drawer?"

Brian popped the top of his beer, taking several draws before answering. "They're our rings, Sunshine."

Justin felt a tingling in his gut at the explanation. Closing his eyes, he laid his head back against the couch and sighed. Gathering his thoughts and emotions, he opened his eyes and looked at Brian with all the love he had in his heart. "Our rings. You kept them?"

"Of course. I couldn't return them. They were engraved. Besides, I hoped..."

Justin heard the hesitation in his voice, and recognized the meaning. "You hoped... One day we might use them?" Justin tentatively finished the sentence.

Brian nodded his head. "Yeah. One day."

"Today is one day." Justin got up from his place on the couch and walked over to Brian, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Okay."

Gus looked from his Dad to Justin and back again. "Wow. Slow down you two. Did I just hear you two agree to get married?"

Brian and Justin laughed at Gus' obvious incredulity. "Yes!" They answered in unison.

Brian opened the box and took out Justin's ring, placing it on his finger. Justin took the box and pulled out Brian's ring. Placing it on his finger, he kissed him deeply on the lips.

After breaking the kiss, he smiled brightly. "I love you, Brian Kinney. I'm yours forever."

Brian smiled at Justin, lighting his face with happiness. "I love you, Justin Taylor. To forever."

"You guys are crazy. Wait till I tell the moms."

"Gus." Brian looked at his son. "Next time stay out of my drawers. This time you found rings, but next time you might not be so lucky."

Gus frowned. "Uhhh, Dad. TMI."


End file.
